Fire and Ice
by OxOx-Megz-OxOx
Summary: ". . . I'm not asking you for anything, just that you come with me. Nothing has to happen between us, I give you my word. If you give me one year, one whole year in your company, that'll be enough. I'll go, and I'll leave you alone, and you can carry on with your life. Just let me show you the world, that's all I want . . ." Klaroline, requested by jodiceklaroline21 on tumblr


**Requested by jodiceklaroline21, who wanted a fic where Klaus and Caroline have their first kiss in the rain.**

**Set in Season Five, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Caroline smiled, as she walked out of her last class of the day. Being in college was so different to high school, she felt so . . . free. Obviously, she still had to attend classes, but she wasn't bothered by that. It was the fact that, for once, her friends were all happy. Bonnie was spending some time with her Mom, Elena and Damon were together, Stefan was travelling, and so was Matt, with Rebekah. Of course, she still wasn't _completely _happy about Damon and Elena being together, but, it made her happy, so really, it was none of Caroline's business.

Even she was happy, for once, which had come as a surprise. After Klaus had let Tyler come back into town, they'd spent a few weeks together, but it just didn't feel right. And as Caroline was going off to college, it was just too hard to keep a relationship going if they didn't believe in it. They'd broken up during the summer, which should've broken her heart. He was her first love, and yet, she felt hardly anything. Perhaps they were always just meant to be friends instead.

As she made her way through the hallways, back to the dorm room that her and Elena shared, her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She'd had it turned off for the lecture that she'd just attended, and she took it out, glancing down at the caller ID. She raised her eyebrows.

_Klaus._

She accepted the call, and made her way outside. Until she saw that it was raining. She reached inside her bag, rooting around for an umbrella. But sadly, no luck. She must have left it back in her dorm room. She sighed, and went outside, walking as fast as she could, so she could be dry sooner. She only had to get across the courtyard, and then she could be nice and dry, and on her way to her dorm.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked, not sure herself whether she meant it to sound rude, or playful. Luckily, it came out more on the playful side. Despite having hated him for so long, something had changed between them, things were different now.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, love." Klaus replied, and Caroline couldn't believe how much she'd missed his voice. It had been months since she'd heard it, besides the occasional message on her answering machine. Still, it wasn't half as good as hearing it in person. She didn't know why she missed him so much, it didn't make any sense. A year ago, she could've sworn she hated him. She'd wanted him out of her sight. Now she wanted him back.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked curiously. She stopped in the rain, too absorbed in the conversation and the sound of his voice. She didn't even care that she was already soaked to the skin, and that her hair was sticking to her forehead. To be honest, she didn't even notice now.

People were piling out of the classrooms now, all making their way back to their dorms. People pushed and shoved past Caroline, but she still stayed rooted to the spot, phone pressed to her ear. They rushed past her in a blur, all desperate to get inside, and get dry. Within seconds, they were all gone, safely inside and warm. But not Caroline.

"I think this is a conversation best saved for a face-to-face conversation . . ." he said, trailing off, and Caroline sighed.

"Maybe if you hadn't gone off to New Orleans, we could've _had _a face-to-face conversation," Caroline replied, kicking the floor with her shoe. She was surprised at how angry she sounded. And she was. Because he'd left without even saying goodbye. At least, he hadn't said it the first time. He only came back a few weeks later for her graduation, even if it was because she asked him to. They hadn't even had a proper goodbye then though, just an awkward smile, and then she watched him walk away.

Watching him walk away had been terrible. She knew he wasn't leaving her on purpose, knew there were things that he had to do, but . . . it felt like he was leaving her for good, and like she'd never see him again. She was pretty sure her heart had broken that night, and she forgot all about the fact that Tyler was coming back to town. It felt like she was never going to see him again, and maybe she never would. It was months since he'd gone to New Orleans, after all. Before this phone call, she was sure he'd forgotten about her.

"Turn around," he whispered, and Caroline turned on her heel, looking across the college courtyard.

It was completely empty now, everyone was inside, with their friends. The rain was hitting the concrete hard, and it was dripping off of the trees and outdoor tables. As she looked out across the courtyard, there was one thing that caught her eye. And when she saw it, she almost dropped her phone.

There, stood behind her in the rain, his clothes clinging to him, was Klaus.

Quickly, she put the phone down, and without even thinking, she ran over to him. He was just as she remembered. His usually curly hair was flat with the rain, and he was dressed in all black, and a leather jacket. He put his phone down, shoving it into his pocket, and smiled as she ran over to him. And dammit, even soaking wet, he still managed to look as perfect as ever.

"What are you going here?" she asked as she got closer. And then, she did something she'd never done before. She didn't even think about it, and it didn't even register until after she'd done it.

She ran straight up to him, and flung her arms around his neck.

It took him a moment to react, before his arms snaked around her waist. She'd never been this close to him before, not even when they were dancing, there was always space between them. But now, his body was pressed flat against hers, her face fitting perfectly into his neck. And it felt . . . good. Really good, actually. She smiled as she hugged him, and he could feel her smiling against his neck.

"I needed to talk to you," he replied, as he pulled away from the hug. Caroline removed her hands from his neck, and smiled at him, expectantly, as she waited for him to get on with it. But he looked so nervous, Caroline feared he was about to pass out. He was shaking a little, though that could have been from the cold or the rain. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked up at her from under his eyelashes. She thought he was going to say something then, but he just opened his mouth, licked his lips, and closed it again.

Caroline wasn't sure how many times he repeated this process, but it was a few too many. He then began looking around, probably checking if anybody else was listening. But the courtyard was completely empty, and completely alone. And that thought seemed to make him even more nervous. She didn't think she'd ever seen him nervous before. It was . . . strange. He was supposed to be the "big bad", and yet, here he was, acting like a school boy.

If she was honest though, she thought it was kind of cute.

"I know you've just started college and everything, but . . . there's something I want to ask you, well, tell you, I . . ." Klaus began, keeping his hands in his pockets. Caroline tried not to get impatient with him, as she could tell that whatever it was, it was important, and he was going to take his time. ". . . I love you.

There, I said it, I . . . I'm in love with you. And I know you don't feel the same way, and that you probably never will, but . . . that doesn't matter to me. All I'm asking, is that you come to New Orleans with me. Just . . . let me show you the world, like I promised. Spend a year with me, that's all I'm asking, a year. Take a break from your education, you're a vampire, you can come back. Just give me this year, and that's it, I'll never bother you again.

Because the truth is I've tried to stop thinking about you, but I can't. You're all I think about, no matter where I am, or who I'm with, it's still all about you. I'm not asking you for anything, just that you come with me. Nothing has to happen between us, I give you my word. If you give me one year, one whole year in your company, that'll be enough. I'll go, and I'll leave you alone, and you can carry on with your life. Just let me show you the world, that's all I want."

Caroline stood, stunned. She didn't really know what to say. And, for a while, she didn't say anything. The only sound was the rain hitting the concrete, and Klaus' heavy breathing after giving such a passionate and heartfelt speech. And then, it finally started to sink in what he'd said, and Caroline was lost for words all over again. So she didn't use words.

She closed her eyes, and sent her lips crashing down onto his.

It was perfect.

She'd never really thought about what kissing him would be like, before. But if she had, she never would have imagined it could be like this. His mouth fit perfectly onto hers, and was soft, like velvet. The kiss started out gentle, and slow, and loving. But then progressed into something so much more. His arms snaked back around her waist, and her hands flew up to his wet hair. If her heart could beat, she was sure it would be racing by now. With her body pressed so close to his, she could feel his heartbeat beneath his shirt, and it was going wild.

Caroline had never really believed in all that "fireworks when we kiss" crap, but honestly, kissing Klaus was the only thing that came close. It was indescribable, so full of passion, and love, and anger, and desperation, and . . . fire. And now that she thought about it, that was the perfect way to describe Klaus. He was fire, and ice, the sun, and the rain, light, and dark, all wrapped up in one person. He could be as warm as summer one moment, and as cold as winter the next.

But she didn't care. Because for some inane reason . . . she loved him.

She _loved _him.


End file.
